yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Livestreams
' The Yogscast Christmas Livestreams' are a series of Livestreams that are shown over the course of December and January each year with the intention to raise money for charity. 2011 The Christmas livestreams first began in 2011, when Lewis, Simon, Duncan and Sips streamed a number of games, such as Anno 2070, OpenTTD and X-Com: UFO Defence. During this time, Sips became more popular and eventually began making his own videos on his channel YogscastSips. Within a month, Sips had amassed a total of 28,000 subscribers, much to Simon and Lewis' surprise. On the BlueXephos channel there was also a series of daily "calendar videos" to accompany the streams, all for the Christmas holidays. The aim of the 2011 Christmas Livestreams were to buy goats, which were then sent to third-world nations in Africa to support families and villages. 2012 : For a complete list, see List of Christmas Livestreams Rumours that the livestreams would be returning in Christmas 2012 had been circulating amongst the Yogscast community for months. In late November, it was revealed via Facebook and Twitter that the streams would be returning. On 1st December, Simon and Lewis put out an official announcement video on the BlueXephos channel confirming the 2012 livestream. The aim of this year's livestream is to support Oxfam with two projects: 'Plan Bee' and the '365 Emergency Fund'. The charity drive was nicknamed "Honeydew's Honey Drive ". The money is split between each project. (The first £10,000 is going to 'Plan Bee', and the remaining to #365 Emergency Fund') Plan Bee aims to provide training and a workshop for the manufacture of modern beekeeping equipment for Ethiopian families. 365 Emergency Fund is a project dedicated to a relief effort aiding emergency situations worldwide. Oxfam responds to around 25 situations worldwide at any one time. Near the ending of the livestreams, after Christmas, Simon & Lewis uploaded a video to the main BlueXephos channel in which Simon Santa introduced Lewis, who was wearing a sexy bee costume as promised. The number of people who needed to receive eye laser treatment during the days following the upload is currently unspecified. Livestream Events *4 Chord Song - Sparkles*, Sam, Martyn and Parv performed a 30 minute '4 Chord Song'. *Strippin' Strips - Sam Thorne took his shirt off after hitting £80,000 in donations. *Just Dance 4 - When worse came to worse, Just Dance 4 was played. *Smooth Jazz - Just before midnight, chief Smooth Jazz deployer Sparkles* would deploy Smooth Jazz! Livestream Hosts # Simon & Lewis # Duncan & Lewis # Sjin, Duncan and Simon # Martyn & Strippin # Hannah & Duncan # Duncan, Lewis & Sips # Martyn & Sparkles* # Nilesy, Panda & Zylus # Simon & Lewis # Hat Films # Hannah & Friends # Martyn & Strippin # Rythian & Zoey # Sjin, Lewis & Sparkles* # Lewis, Simon & Area 11 # Lewis, Sjin & Duncan # Sips, Sjin & Radio Sparkles* # Hannah & Mr Owl # Martyn, Strippin & Sparkles* # Totalbiscuit & TGS Guests # Turps, Sparkles* & Martyn # Nilesy, Panda & Zylus # Athene # Turps & Mike Schramm # No livestream on Christmas Day # Turps # Simon, Turps & Sparkles* # Lewis & Simon # Ridgedog # Lewis, Simon & Sparkles* # Rythian & Zoey 2013 In Hannah's christmas announcement vlog , she confirmed the yogscast christmas livestreams would be returning in 2013 and a official announcement would be coming on the main channel soon. Also, in YogNews- Wizard Wars and Summer Expos!, cows can be seen holding the total amount for 2012 livestreams, and they said that "The livestreams are all about the cows now," Simon has said he will appear naked if a million pounds is raised. Category:Videos Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Charity Events Video Gallery Video:Yogscast - Christmas Day Message|The 2011 Christmas Day message. Video:Yogscast Christmas Livestreams!|The 2012 announcement video. Video:Christmas Livestream Best Bits Highlights Reel|Highlights reel. Video:Epic Jaffa Time & Thank You|Thank you video. Gallery YES.png|Image of the November 2012 Facebook post announcing the 2012 livestreams. ProtessionalStrem.png|"Nilesy's Protessional Strem" on 08/12/12. ProtessionalStrem2.png ProtessionalStrem3.png Yogs11.png|MLG Yognau(gh)ts. Yogs10.png|The Chat during "The most excruciating moment of livestreaming period" yogs13.png|Lyndon. LEET.png|An anonymous Yognau(gh)t that donated £1,337. Honeydew's Honey Drive 66% 66666.66GBP.png|An "unholy" moment in contributions. This amount was reached a few hours after the Protessional Strem ended. livestreams1.png|An example of the Charity Livestreams. ls210.png|Ditto Category:Videos Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Charity Events